A variety of assessments provided for client organization processes is increasing. At the same time the utilization of the assessment reports become more difficult.
The assessment report content is often being designed by the provider of the report whereas the user of the report may not have possibilities to influence the content of the report. The assessment report carries the outlook (and the brand) of the provider of the report, and the user may not be able to combine results of all assessments they have processed in the past in a flexible way. Each assessment project may be required to be dealt as an independent process.
The content of the report is typically designed by the external provider of the assessment and the user needs to take the report as such. Some assessment instruments provide possibilities to influence the content of the report to some extent, like changing the page order or selecting from pre-defined entities which will be included in the report. However, it is not possible to create new elements to the report and design the content of the report from the very beginning. Current tools, system, interfaces and methods provide only limited capabilities for users to easily access the assessment data and manage the data in a timely manner (for example what they want, where they want, when they want, how they want, why they want, who they want).
Currently popular methods for selecting an assessment provider is based on a user trying to find an assessment report provider whose assessment report matches best to an intended application of the user. The user may search among the available report providers for the available report best matching with their needs. Furthermore, the user may design a questionnaire and link the report between the process and other material. The user may create material that helps navigating between the report and the application process. This requires extra work and never results in perfect integration. The report carries the brand and style of the report provider, leaving it as external material to the other material used. User can also reproduce the information but needs to produce additional charts (for example by using an external chart tool) to compare the results of different assessment projects.
Another drawback of current systems is their design being process-based. Someone completes a questionnaire, the system produces results and forwards the results to a recipient. Such approach reduces the possibilities for the user to use the information for other applications than the original one. The user would benefit from a system enabling not only reproducing the results, but also reproducing the results in different formats, combined with results of other persons. It would also be important if the system was able to monitor the system database and actively inform the user of information useful for the application of interest (to the user) and information about to become outdated.
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments address drawbacks of existing solutions and technologies, to provide new, enhanced solutions and techniques and/or to provide new technical alternatives.